


Distant Knocking

by Muteki_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muteki_writing/pseuds/Muteki_writing
Summary: There it was again... louder this time though, accompanied by banging. Was Hakyeon banging against the door? And why was he shouting...?





	Distant Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> TW: description of a suicide attempt, proceed with caution (use of medications and alcohol)

_ “Wonshik xxxx xxx door xxxxxx!” _

Was that Hakyeon..?

Sounded a little like him at least, it probably was him. Though he couldn’t fully grasp what the other said. It sounded so distant. As if there were cotton balls in his ears, keeping the noise far away.

It was a nice feeling though. Everything seemed so calm. He could barely see anything, eyes opening and closing as if he was drifting off to sleep while trying to stay awake.

At this point he couldn’t even really register the feeling of the hard and cold tiles against his body, everything just felt comfy and cozy.

_ “Open xxx door!” _

There it was again... louder this time though, accompanied by banging. Was Hakyeon banging against the door? And why was he shouting...?

Wonshik’s vision cleared a little and he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was slumped again the wall next to the bathtub, his limbs looking long and useless. Next to him were the pill bottles he had emptied along with the soju he used to down them.

The banging slowly drew his attention back to the door.

_ “Hyung?!” _

Why was Sanghyuk back already? Wasn’t he supposed to be at practice? How much time had passed already...?

It didn’t matter... Wonshik’s eyelids grew heavy and he felt like he could finally and peacefully fall asleep.... he felt bad... leaving everyone behind like this. But he felt like his time had come. He just couldn’t go on anymore.

Just when he slipped into unconsciousness he heard the door break down, there was more shouting but that was about it before he gave in to the darkness that engulfed him.

....

....

....

The next thing he could hear was a faint peeping noise and sobbing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic again and the first time I uploaded it, i didn’t proof read, lol. So now I corrected it and added a little bit so it just sounds nicer.  
I kinda wrote this to cope bc I read Angst to cope. If you do that too and ever need help or someone to talk to you can message me on Twitter ( @eongdongie_ult ) or insta ( @muteki_insta ) . I’ll do my best to help you though seeking out professional help is always the best option.
> 
> Stay safe people, you are loved.


End file.
